


Interlude 2

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Tip, Aroused Greg, Concerned Greg, Embarrassed Greg, M/M, Sherlock’s Porn, Worried greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Greg gets an anonymous tip that Sherlock and/or John may be being stalked in the form of online porn.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Interlude 2

From:     concerned17493@yahoo.co.uk  
To:          greg.lestrade@met.police.uk  
Sent:      12 Jun 2011, 6:46 pm  
Subject: Anonymous tip

* * *

Detective Inspector Lestrade,

Your two consultants, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes may have a stalker. Fictions of a sexual nature have appeared at this location featuring both of them: [**Sherlock's FanFics**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/651188). I can't believe your consulting detective actually wrote them. It seems out of character. It could be harmless, I suppose, but I thought someone should look into it.

Regards,

Someone concerned

* * *

Greg rubbed his temple, his head already hurting. This was the last thing he needed to deal with today, a possible stalker. Reluctantly, he clicked on the link to see what pulled up. He didn’t think until too late that it could be a malicious link and if it wasn’t it undoubtedly was going to open onto some kind of porn site. Great. Just great. Well, nothing could be done about it now.

The DI read the first fic feeling oddly voyeuristic. Despite the worrying nature of the situation, he found himself getting hard.

Greg covered his face with his hands and groaned. He had to finish reading the fics, damn it.

He went on to the others, feeling just as discomfited by them as he was by the first one. When he finished them, he closed the website and face planted on his desk. He had to get a grip on himself. This could be a dangerous situation. He couldn’t let his arousal get in the way of taking things seriously.

The last thing he wanted to do was open an official case, but something had to be done. He pictured himself telling Sherlock about the fics and knew that would never happen. He’d have to find a way to tell John and let him pass the word along to the consulting detective. Yeah. That would work.

Greg pulled out his phone and sent a text inviting John to meet him later that night at the pub. A few minutes later, his friend replied in the affirmative. The DI almost wished he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
